User blog:Knakveey/The List: Best Power Plays in Game of Thrones
Greetings GoT fanatics, this is the 4th installment of a series of blogs revolving around Season 5: Game of Thrones and Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. Well, that conclusion of last night's episode was intense. Instead of dwelling on the obvious gruesome scene, I think the "power plays" of the episode were overlooked. In typical fashion, Cersei Lannister is up to old tricks and succeeding. With nobody in King's Landing to put her into check, Cersei has free reign to puppet the power of the throne to her favor. Her allegiance with the High Sparrow proves fruitful as she reestablishes authority over the political landscape. In addition to Cersei's grand plans, her meeting with Petyr Baelish raised some interesting questions about Littlefinger's true intentions. Is his intention to truly help the throne or only gain their trust temporarly while he seizes an opportunity to become Lord of Winterfell alongside Sansa Stark? Take a look below for some of the most memorable power play moments from the GoT universe or add your own to the comments! ---- Want a Steam season pass to Game of Thrones - A Telltale Game Series? Enter by logging in and leaving your favorite 'power play' scene in the comments below! ---- This hat isn't very comfortable. We'll start off with a throwback from Season 1. Viserys Targaryen is impatient with Drogo and demands that he gets what was promised to him; A crown for a king. He makes an obvious violent threat towards Daenerys and demands results from Drogo. Drogo agrees to get him his crown, but probably not the way Viserys envisioned. Drogo melts the gold from his belt and pours it over Viserys head. With Viserys out of the picture, Daenerys can be the next in line for power in Westeros and pave her own destiny. All aboard the Dorne Express! There has been many power plays by Tyrion Lannister, but one that especially relevant for this season is the deal he made to wed Myrcella Baratheon to House Martell to strengthen their position in the world. Obviously, this did not sit well with Cersei Lannister and she definitely lets Tyrion know of her displeasure by openly stating her desire for revenge. While Tyrion's plan seems to be beneficial to House Lannister, it's silver lining for Tyrion is that it hurts Cersei. That escalated quickly! When Ramsay Snow arrives at Ironrath to bully the Forresters into giving House Whitehill all of their Ironwood, things take a quick turn for the worse. After completing his deal with Ethan Forrester, Ramsay decides to take Talia Forrester with him after becoming interested in her. Ethan quickly interjects and Ramsay changes his mind. However, Ramsay decides to stab Ethan in the throat for interjecting and takes Ryon Forrester to give to House Whitehill as a ward. There is a clear power play in this scene as Ramsay is trying to break House Forrester and making them nothing more than an Ironwood supplier. By taking the youngest boy in the family and the only rightful male to become Lord of Ironwrath, Ramsay holds all the cards. Break-ups are always hard... How could this list exist without the mention of Petyr Baelish aka Littlefinger. After his conniving got him to marry Lysa Arryn, the sister to Catelyn Stark, his quest for further power almost hit massive speed-bump. While in the courtyard, Petyr was seen kissing Sansa Stark by Lysa and naturally she became furious. Lysa and Sansa have a very intense confrontation by the Moon Door to where Lysa is going to push Sansa out for kissing her husband. Petyr interjects and pleads to let Sansa go. He convinces Lysa to let her go and promises to send Sansa away. As he consoles Lysa, he breaks the news that he doesn't love her and pushes her out. This act makes Petyr the unofficial authority of The Eyrie. While his step-son grows up, he'll have power and can further his reach in the Seven Kingdoms. A friend worth buying. The friendship between Tyrion Lannister and Bronn is somewhat of a curious subject. Unfortunately for Tyrion, their relationship does not extend to dying for one another. After Tyrion asks Bronn to be his champion once again, Bronn refuses and states that Cersei Lannister has promised him a lavish lifestyle and marriage into royalty. Sticking true to his words, this seems to be what Bronn wanted all along. After fighting for Tyrion, he stated he only did it for the money and that's the only reason he'll continue working for him. After Cersei promised him such an extravagant future, Bronn could do nothing but accept as that is his nature. He is a sellsword of course and unfortunately for Tyrion, he's getting a bigger paycheck. Just a pawn in my game. Margaery Tyrell is yet another citizen of the Seven Kingdoms who wishes to be powerful. Her allegiance to Renly Baratheon was purely for status as she was well aware of his sexual orientation. After losing him to the "wraith" created by Stannis Baratheon and Melisandre, Margaery suffered a massive setback for her quest to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Luckily, the help from Petyr Baelish and her own drive allowed for an allegiance with the Lannisters. Margaery's desire to be queen is unparalleled as she does not care whom she is married to as long as she has the title of Queen. Her ability to handle Joffrey Baratheon and navigate the hidden agenda of Cersei Lannister makes this an impressive power play. What are your most memorable 'power play' moments to date in the GoT Universe? Let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts